Guards of the Reaper Dimension
Continuation of "Diamond Reaper". We have new information on an entity we've been investigating. A player has contacted us and told us much more information on their encounter. We will let the player, Rowan, explain. "I enjoyed exploring in Minecraft. I don't anymore, not after what I have found. What I have seen in my world I won't forget." "I was at least ten days into my Minecraft world. I was playing survival, and had just enough supplies to get by. However, I didn't want to worry about having to eat and then keep going hunting, so I decided to gain more food before I got too hungry. It was dusk, so I had to find food quick before mobs came out." "Eventually, I found a herd of pigs, and I felt like I hit the jackpot of food. There were so many pigs! I went ahead and killed them for food. While turning around, I briefly saw a blue and black colored figure. I turned back a bit to my left to see what was there, and I saw what seemed to be some sort of Grim Reaper looking thing. It had a diamond plated mask over his face, and wearing a hood. It held a scythe, with the blade made of diamond. It simply stood there on the hill, looking down on me." "I ran away in a panic. I got into my house and managed to fit all my strongest blocks behind my door. I peered through a window and it still stood there, looking right at me on that hill. I didn't know what to do, but eventually they walked off. There was something odd about how they walked. They seemed to be limping, as well as leaving a trail of what I guess is their blood. I'm still trying to figure out if this was a good idea, but I decided to follow it." "I hid around, so if it turned back, it wouldn't see me. I continued to do this until it went over to a stone hill. It looked like just a normal hill, and I wasn't sure why he stopped. That was when he stabbed his scythe into a stone, which opened up the hill, revealing a hideout of some sort. I couldn't sneak in, cause the second he walked in, the hill closed. I waited a little bit to make sure they weren't next to the door, and started to mine through the hill." "I was able to get past all the stone and was inside this hideout. It was a short corridor with one door to the right. I looked inside to see what was happening, and saw a very large room. There were reapers walking everywhere, patrolling and working like they were soldiers. The limping reaper walked up to a reaper, and the both of them left to another room. I managed to be able to see slightly into the room." "All I could see was something glowing blue, and some diamond blocks. I looked around the main room and waited for all of them to leave. It was a while, but eventually, they all went on their way to other rooms. I sneaked into the glowing room and hid behind some blocks. I looked over to the glowing and saw a portal. The outside base was made out of an unusual block of diamond, and the inside looked pitch black, and fog was constantly spewing out of the portal, then vanishing." "Suddenly, a reaper teleported next to the portal. It carried the corpse of a player that was sliced clean in half. The reaper proceeded to throw the two pieces of the player into the portal, then walked off. It seemed like their kills were sent to the portal, but what for? I wanted to see for myself. I got up and started dashing to the portal. That was when a reaper walked out from another room and started chasing after me. Luckily, I got inside the portal in time." "The portal took me to a place that was pitch black. At first, I thought it was darkness, but then I saw fog in the distance. I started hearing the sound of people talking, and went over. When I got over, I saw two players, and one of them was the player that was cut in half. The player still didn't have his lower half, and was crawling around on his arms. Surprisingly, they did so with very little effort. I introduced myself to them. The first player said their name was Willow, and the dismembered player was Clyde. While talking to them, I could see a player wondering around. Suddenly, they disappeared." "When they disappeared, they produced more fog. I realized that it wasn't fog that was around us. What I'm guessing is that it's what the players become when they are here for too long. I kept looking into the fog for a moment, then started to keep listening to the others. According to Willow, this is like a purgatory dimension. It was where players went when they finally die in Minecraft for the last time. They can go onto other accounts and play, however if you try to leave the game and return, there is no menu screen, you simply come back here. What Willow means by dying for the last time is that you've been killed and absurd amount of times. The reapers believe that people that die that frequently are just a waste of space in Minecraft, and get rid of them." "I didn't want to stay here for any longer. I looked around for the portal again, and realized the portal isn't here. I thought I was going to be here forever when I realized that I entered the portal alive, which means I could probably go back if I left the game then returned to my world. I did so, and it worked. I don't know how lucky I am to discover this, but I need to make sure everyone knows about this." With this new information, we are getting close to discovering the identity and origin of these reaper-like entities. We will be sure to share more about this when we have the chance. Category:Long Pastas Category:SokoolCereal Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Reaper Category:Supernatural Category:Good Creepypastas